


Twinkle Park

by Konwaliawrites



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A lemon from me, BDSM, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, This is lemon my dear fellas, rare thing I know, these folks new to bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konwaliawrites/pseuds/Konwaliawrites
Summary: Sonic loved his boyfriend, there was no doubt about it. But, he could not help wanting to bring something new to the table. //Giant thanks to Wildefire86 for proofreading this work!! You’re an absolute blessing <3
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Twinkle Park

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hi there! Been a while, huh? I decided to write this little thing to end my writer’s block. I have so many ideas for my two other main series right now, I can’t wait to get back to them!  
> Plus, I think it’s the first time I’m publishing smut. Who’s surprised? Let me know if you would like to see more nasty stuff from me.  
> Sonic is 25 in this story, and Shadow, well. Shadow always had a body of someone who would be at least around 27, I am assuming in here this is his mental age as well.  
> Oh, and also—you need to be at least 18 to read this story and interact with me! If you’re a minor, please check out my other stories. I’d love to see ya there!

Sonic had a desire.

A carnal one, he realized.

It was a feeling that had always been there, and he was fully aware of that fact. But it had never been so intense before; it clawed at his abdomen in hot iron strokes that were nearly impossible to ignore.

So, what changed?

Sonic’s boyfriend is splayed beneath him; his lovely genetically engineered body is arching up in pleasure, wanton sounds leaving tan lips in a desperate plea, mesmerizing rubies hidden behind tightly closed lids. Shadow whipped his head back when another stroke of his erected shaft proved to be too much to bear.

The fluffy white tuft that adorned his dark furred chest was currently the blue hedgehog’s focus. The ivory patch of fur looked utterly adorable as it bounced according to the striped mobian’s movements, but when he looked a tiny bit up from that sight, he realized that the other’s beautiful neck was just as inviting. For a moment, Sonic wondered how Shadow would feel if the blue hedgehog were to squeeze his neck in a brief display of dominance; not too hard, but not too soft, either. He could smirk into the dazzled coral irises as the other struggled for breath until Sonic decided it was okay to let go—

_ No. _

Shadow’s moan was low and harsh from how much he’d strained it during the past hour, but it was loud enough to break Sonic from his strange trance. 

When he did, he noticed how the other was shaking and gripping the bed sheets for some stability. He would love to force those wrists down. If he did, would Shadow find some stability in that? His fingers were sliding on the sheets, and Shadow seemed genuinely frustrated about the fact he couldn’t just keep them fixated in one spot.

He could definitely help with that...

“Yes,” Sonic gasped, genuinely pleased. At the end of the day, nothing compared to witnessing the ebony hero lose himself like this. He licked his lips and stroked his lover’s shaft with more precision, greedy fingers aiming at the spots he knew Shadow particularly liked.

“Give it to me,” he moaned, and his striped lover whined. “Come on. Just like that, babe.”

Shadow came undone and Sonic shivered because,  _ oh Chaos _ , he could never get enough of this sight. Of Shadow panting for dear life, of his tan cheeks darkened with lust, of his beautiful muscular chest rising and falling rapidly. He could never tire of the scent of his desire, or the outcome that stained his palm and cheek in pearly drops. He raised a hand to his mouth, but Shadow’s groan stopped him in his tracks.

“What are you doing?” The dark hedgehog asked, and Sonic felt embarrassed all of a sudden. 

“Uhh, cleaning up?” He felt his cheeks getting hotter, “come on, how is that different from sucking you off? Not the first time I’ve had your fluids in my mouth, wise guy.”

Sonic could have sworn he saw a hint of disappointment on his lover’s beautiful face, but he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it.

“That is not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” Sonic smirked and moved his damp hand to stroke Shadow’s lip. It shivered and Shadow’s eyes glazed over as if…

Slowly, he pushed his index finger inside Shadow’s mouth. He hummed in appreciation when it was caught in between the other’s teeth. It happened so fast Sonic had to believe it was one of the agent’s instinctive reactions.

“... this?” The blue hedgehog asked, but there was no answer. No verbal one, anyway.

The dark hedgehog began sucking and Sonic could have sworn he would pass out right then and there.

_ ‘Look what you’ve done,’ Sonic smirked, covering his lover’s lips with his stained palm. Shadow moaned, his baritone voice muffled through the fawn hand. The other male’s voice sounded so needy the blue speedster knew he was doing his job right. _

_ Green eyes turned fierce, but both of them knew there was no real hostility behind these actions. _

_ ‘That’s quite a mess you’ve made here. Shame on you, Shads.’ _

_ He pulled his hand away to deliver a slap to his lover’s face, careful about his pressure. He knew where Shadow drew a line, and he was determined to not ever cross it.  _

_ Another moan slipped through the tan lips and Sonic idly wondered if he could come purely from this wonderful display Shadow put on just for him.  _

_ ‘Clean it up,’ Sonic ordered, leaning his stained cheek to Shadow’s wonderful lips  _ —

Sonic squeezed his eyes shut, willing the images in his imagination away. Now was really not the best moment for this; his fantasy was happening right below him in real time.

_ Yeah, about that… _

Sonic was no longer above Shadow, quite the contrary. The dark hedgehog easily overpowered the other in his dazed state. Not that the blue hedgehog minded.

“You don’t stay put for long, do you?” Sonic said jokingly. Shadow’s playful smile made his heart feel safe.

“Naturally.”

Sonic smiled blissfully, not caring if he was being too sappy for this moment. How much he loved that about his partner; Shadow had always posed a challenge for him. It was one of the blue hero’s basic needs in a romantic relationship and it filled him with bliss to feel that his needs were cared for, attended to.

“Oh Chaos, I love you so much.” He panted out fast, because he couldn’t help it. For a split second, Shadow seemed surprised, but he quickly collected himself. He gave Sonic a sweet smile. Oh, how much he adored Shadow’s smiles. He would do anything to make sure his lovely hedgehog always has a reason to smile like this.

“I love you, too.” The striped hero said, and sealed his words with a quick kiss.

“Let me show you just how much…” Shadow trailed in a sensual voice. His head traveled lower and  _ oh, Gaia, _ Sonic was already losing his mind at the sheer thought of what was about to come.

Anticipation. Such a delicious emotion.

“ _ Ah! _ ” He called out when Shadow took him into his mouth. Suddenly, Sonic’s lungs did not feel big enough to sustain him—he panted and moaned with no reservation, gently stroking one of the dark furred ears as Shadow bobbed his head up and down.

He wished he could apply more pressure, force the other’s head deeper onto his shaft.  _ Would you like that, Shadow? _

But the care he received on his erection so far was delicious in itself because Shadow was  _ humming _ . The noises he let out weren’t as loud as the ones before that, but they sure were encouraging Sonic to give in more, and more, and more—

And then he could finally taste the void. 

The slick noises, compared with Shadow’s content sounds drove him further, allowing the pleasure to last longer as Sonic rode out his orgasm. Tired peach hand moved down to gently stroke the tan cheek, relieving pressure in Shadow’s strained jaw. The dark hedgehog swallowed, like he usually did, and the younger mobian felt like he truly did not deserve such an amazing individual as Shadow. He was a great friend, a caring partner and a sensual lover. He was an absolute blessing in Sonic’s life.

_ … This is why I can’t tell you.  _ He thought regretfully. 

He was supposed to be everyone’s hero, the  _ good _ guy. How would people perceive him if they knew that he took pleasure in humiliating and hurting others? How would  _ Shadow  _ perceive him?

The two hedgehogs made their way to the shower, and Sonic could easily admit that he loved every bit of that moment. Washing each other’s quills, exchanging pecks here and there was something that never failed to make him feel like he was floating.

Yet there was this new sense of anxiety clawing at his heart. It lingered until they were settled in bed and Shadow was combing his bare fingers through Sonic’s quills. He groaned in relief, feeling the tension leave his body.

“Are you drooling again?” Shadow teased, and Sonic felt bashful when he recollected one of his first memories of being touched like this by the ebony hedgehog.

“Oh, come on! It’s just so relaxing and besides, that was one time, dude.  _ One time _ !”

“Rilling you up over it is still fun, though.” The older mobian answered with a chuckle and Sonic pouted. So what if he liked his quills being played with a little bit more than most people?

“Hush. Goodnight, you old fart.”

“Goodnight, Faker.”

When the sun rose over the sky the next day, the blue hedgehog woke up alone. Not that he expected anything else, given the fact it was one of Shadow’s work days. But, regardless, he still wished this morning could be one of Shadow’s days off,so they could stay in bed a bit longer, just focusing on the joy of each other’s company.

_ At least it’s Friday. _

Still, he was also pretty upset at himself for yesterday, so maybe it would be best to have an honest, one-to-one talk with himself.

He was upset about his fantasies; he sincerely enjoyed each time they had sex, but lately he couldn’t help but want to try something else, something of a different caliber. 

He reached across the nightstand next to his side of the bed and grabbed a hold of his phone. A smile bloomed at his face upon seeing his lock screen before typing in the code. 

It was a picture he had taken on Shadow’s birthday; the striped hedgehog was smiling while holding the photo album he was certain got destroyed in fire fifty years ago. Somehow, Rouge managed to find out that not only is the album still intact, but Commander Towers was in possession of it. With Sonic’s hero charm, convincing the elder to give it back was not much of a struggle.

And it was definitely worth it since he got to see Shadow so incredibly, blissfully happy.  _ And  _ he was lucky enough to have a camera nearby.

The happy memory faded away when he opened the browser and remembered what he needed his phone for.

“How do I even look up something like this?” The blue hedgehog said to himself, finger hovering over the icon that would switch his tab into incognito mode. He laughed at himself and returned his focus to the search bar.

“It’s  _ my _ phone! I can look up whatever I want.”

He tested various versions of his query.

_ ‘I wanna punch my boyfriend’ _

He frowned right after he finished typing.

“Okay, yeah, no. That just looks ridiculous. Oddly fitting, though.”

_ ‘I wanna sexually punch my boyfriend’ _

“Eh… somehow, I don’t feel like it’s become any better. Let’s rephrase it altogether.”

_ ‘The idea of hurting my boyfriend during sex is arousing.’ _

“Okay, YOLO. It’s just a browser, it doesn’t bite.”

The browser indeed did not bite, though the results were not all that satisfying. It seemed like the search engine got his sentence the other way around, because most results pointed to ‘how to tell my boyfriend he’s hurting me during sex’, rather than his actual query. He was about to scroll up and rephrase his words before one of the links caught his attention.

It was an article from a rather… interesting website.

_ Twinkle Park — an online community for kinksters. _

Kinksters? That was a funny word. Sonic liked it. Nearly as much as he liked the name of the article itself.

_ ‘Sadistic nature — what if I don’t know how to come to terms with it?’ _

Okay, that one? He liked it, totally.  _ Sign me up! _

With a grunt of dissatisfaction, he realized that the website wanted him to do exactly that before gaining access to the article.  _ Seriously? _

A couple minutes of 18+ age verification and boring typing later, he received a pop up from the website.

_ Welcome to our community, GaeMobius2001. Enjoy your stay! _

“Yeah, whatever, just show me the article.”

It was an eye opening article, in a way. It helped him realize this might… not be such a big deal, after all.

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Sonic gasped,  _ smiling widely at his phone,  _ “Ya hear that, people?! _ There’s nothing wrong with me! _ ” 

… perhaps shouting it so loudly, out the window while looking at pedestrians was not such a good idea after all. He totally deserved the weirded out looks thrown at him from below.

He dashed away from the window, but he still couldn’t stop smiling. He spent all this time wondering what his desires could mean, he stayed silent about them for so long and moreover, he thought it could hint at something bad for a good while. And all he needed to do to make his doubts and worries go away was read one article written by sexology professors?  _ Why haven’t I done this sooner? _

Now, he needed to know more about himself and the community itself. 

He lost track of time browsing the website’s various articles, but he was enjoying himself all the way. He became vaguely familiar with the terminology and a set of rules people commonly used to ensure safety. 

“I wonder if Shadow would let me use ‘chili dog’ as my safeword,” he said to himself, giggling. 

But, as exciting as gaining knowledge was, he also started becoming interested in the website’s forum. He was curious about what he could learn not only from professional resources, but from other people who thought alike. He clicked on the speech bubble icon and was immediately redirected to a list displaying multiple rooms for him to join.

  * _LGBT+/MOGII SAFE SPACE_


  * LOOKING FOR DOM/SUB/VERS/SWITCH


  * SHARE YOUR EXPERIENCE



The first room spoke to him most, so he dove right in.  _ You gotta start from somewhere, right? Let’s just go from top to bottom. _

The first forum post was titled ‘How do I talk to my boyfriend about my masochistic tendencies?’ and piqued his curiosity.  _ So someone has this problem the other way around, huh? _

He wondered if, maybe, he could even help. Their issues were not that different, after all.

When he clicked the post name, he was allowed to see the full thread, as well as the information about the person who wrote it. This was precisely what took him off guard.

“UltimateLifeform1906?” He read out loud, not believing what was displayed before him.

_ Maybe it’s one of Shadow’s fans or something? It could be… _

_ Who am I kidding, I hope it’s him. _

He switched his attention back to the post, hoping to gain some clarity in this situation.

_ Greetings, _

_ My boyfriend and I have been together for over half a year and I am wondering when is the best time to tell him about my sexual needs. _

_ At first, I thought there was no possible way he would be willing to try something rough in the bedroom, but that changed last night. He looked at my wrists in such a possessive way, like he wanted to pin them down. _

‘I did,’ Sonic thought.

_ Though, perhaps I am projecting too much on this one. _

‘Nope, you’re not.’

_ I am starting to think that there might be a chance that he would be up to the idea of spicing things up. However, I have no idea how to prompt such conversation. Do any of you have some advice? _

_ Thank you. _

Sonic couldn’t stop smiling. Either it was the biggest coincidence in the history of Mobius, or it really was Shadow who had written this post. His writing style was really showing, too.

“He wrote it like an official letter,” Sonic said with a chuckle. There were five comments so far, and Sonic was extremely curious about what kind of conversation transpired in response to this thread.

>> uRdom$$ | 10:36

Dump his ass and go see a real dom, I would give you what you need ;)

> UltimateLifeform1906 | 11:04

Gross. Bye.

_ User uRdom$$ has been muted by UltimateLifeform1906 _

Sonic’s anger at the stranger quickly morphed into an amusement. He snorted. It was  _ Shadow _ he was talking about, what was he thinking? He smirked at the thread.

“Shadow does not screw around with assholes, my guy. Be glad it didn’t happen offline.”

>> ImjustMiley | 10:40

I think the best way to go about it would be to tell him casually during sex. You could ask him to bite you, or something else you are into. Good luck!

>> Oshee12 | 11:32

I’m surprised you didn’t tell him yet, it’s one of the first things I told my boyfriend...

>> SwitchmeUp | 11:51

I think you should just sit down and talk 

Sonic was utterly glad that no other people seemed to have any intention of making Shadow’s mood worse than it already was. He definitely wanted to reply something, but what could he say…

After what felt like eternity, he has finally written the message he was content with and pressed the ‘send’ button.

>> GaeMobius2001 | NEWBIE | 12:15

Oh, hi! I am not sure if I got the advice you need, but I might as well try. I’m not… necessarily in the same situation as you. My personal problem is not knowing how to talk to my boyfriend about dominating him, not the other way around. I mean, how do you even tell someone “hey, can I slap you, pretty please?”

But anyway, back to your issue. I think, if your boyfriend is a caring and understanding person, he would never judge you, even if he doesn’t share your preferences. After all, he loves you! Though, if you ask me… I think he does share your preferences, even if only a little bit. Tell him whenever the chance is available to you and remember, he loves you!

He put a hand to his face when he noticed the ‘NEWBIE’ caption.

_ Thanks, website. _

“Should I tell him I love him some more?” Sonic contemplated as he stared at his keyboard. “What if he doesn’t know?”

He didn’t have more time to dwell on his dilemma, as the poster’s response was nearly immediate.

> UltimateLifeform1906 | 12:16

Thank you.

This response, however short, made Sonic feel  _ ecstatic _ . He needed to confront Shadow as soon as possible. The curiosity was eating him alive. He switched the app from the browser to communicator.

_ Hey Shads, what do you say about some sushi this evening when you get back home? It’s Friday, let’s celebrate a bit! _

He couldn’t wait for his lover to get back home. He was beaming with excitement, and there wasn’t much he could do about it.

“Sushi at nine PM sharp… done,” Sonic said to himself, closing the food delivery app. “This will be almost like our date in Aquarium Park. Now where were we… oh, right, cleaning up.”

Their flat wasn’t that big—Central City was mostly occupied by skyscrapers, and these did not tend to contain spacious houses. It was fine this way, though. It was their own little nest.

Sonic smiled to himself, thinking back to their first day here. It was only a month ago, and he still wasn’t sure if this place felt like home. Everything was kept in modern style, which pleased Shadow, but made Sonic feel like this house was abandoned. The furniture was simplified, its surface shiny, and shades of gray were the most common colors here. Well, spare for blue accents in the bedroom and red in the kitchen and a couple plants that made this place feel more alive. He always preferred rustic over modern. Perhaps they could make a few more changes to the flat with time—they were busy hedgehogs, it was important to them to buy a flat that had already been furnished and decorated, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t slowly change this place over time into something that would please them both.

And here they were, on the 43rd story of one of the tallest skyscrapers in Central City. Shadow had been so happy to be this close to the night sky, to finally be able to see the stars before he drifted off. It reminded him of his childhood years, when things were different. Less complicated.

He was clumsy with his cleanup—he didn’t have magic hands like Shadow did. Despite his best efforts there always was something that did not come off quite right—the blankets would never be lined up perfectly smooth like they would when Shadow fixed them, the windows and mirrors would always have leftover streaks after Sonic cleaned up, and there always would be this one spot he completely forgot to sweep. When it came to cleaning, Shadow definitely beat him, but he would keep on trying.

“It was needed to keep the ARK perfectly clean for the sake of Maria’s condition.” Shadow had said when Sonic inquired about it. He supposed it made sense.

But even after ensuring everything was squeaky clean, he just couldn’t think of what to do with the amount of time he had left… It was barely afternoon.

_ Well, I guess it means I could go for a run around the city. _

A couple of hours later, the blue hedgehog stepped inside the house again, feeling refreshed. Nothing compared to just being able to run for hours. He hasn’t been to Mobius Jungle for so long he almost forgot how beautiful it was. He made a mental note to challenge Shadow to race there some other time. Perhaps tomorrow or the day after.

_ Tomorrow or the day after… _

Sonic smiled to himself. As much as he loved running, only after he met Shadow, he realized how much more fun it is to run with someone. 

The realization did not come to him right away, however, and in retrospect, Sonic did feel a little bit silly about not realizing how much he loved company during his runs earlier. Or realizing his affection for Shadow in particular.

The first time they went out for a run, Sonic had definitely caught Shadow off guard. That day, around a year ago, was one of those tiring and dreadful days in the dark hero’s calendar. He has been sent for a special undercover mission in Holoska, while the rest of Team Dark couldn’t follow. He had been temporarily assigned to a new team, and while the group of humans did not seem so bad in Sonic’s eyes, he perfectly understood how uncomfortable and tense Shadow felt in an unfamiliar territory.

That was exactly why he ran all the way from Empire City to the capital of Holoska the moment he learned of the striped mobian’s whereabouts. An easy jog, a nice warm up before the main event.

His smile widened, and he could feel himself blushing, even if this event happened a long time ago.

_ The blue speedster caught a glimpse of the striped mobian as he was exiting GUN’s headquarters. He looked irritated, defeated and… tired. Whatever happened must have really drained the other male. _

_ Sonic figured he might have a way to help with that. _

_ He sped up to his friend. “Hey! Tall, dark, and handsome!” _

_ Their shoulders were close enough to brush against one another and Shadow frowned. Sonic couldn’t really tell if the reason for it was the aftermath from the work stress, or perhaps drained social batteries. Well, time to find out. _

_ “Wanna go for a run?” _

_ Shadow rubbed his tired face and looked away. _

_ “Faker, I’m not in the mood for a race.” _

_ “Who said anything about racing?” _

_ Shadow looked towards the blue hedgehog, coral eyes wide in astonishment. Cautious hope was clear as day on the ebony mobian’s face. _

_ A low chuckle left Sonic’s lips, “I meant exactly what I said. I don’t mean to like… drop anything heavy on you, you don’t look like you’ve had a great day. No offense.”  _

_ ‘You always look great.’ _

_ The younger hedgehog felt his face heat up. This was stupid. He never felt embarrassed talking to people, he never felt the need to overanalyze his words. Why was it different with Shadow? _

_ “But it would be nice to go on a little jog together, you know? No competition needed. I just want to spend time with you.” _

_ He said all these words faster than he intended to, and the sheer shock on Shadow’s face made him realize that perhaps he really should think before he speaks, sometimes. _

_ The black hedgehog stood there, completely speechless. His cheeks started to get a little darker and the young hero was eager to know what was the reason behind it. _

_ ‘Probably the cold.’ _

_ It seemed like a small eternity had passed before Shadow finally gave him a small smile and said, “Okay.” _

Their time together was great, as it usually was nowadays, and when they finally had to part ways that day, Sonic couldn’t help but feel a little alone. He wasn’t sure why that was exactly yet.

A doorbell brought him back to reality.  _ Shit, the delivery! _

In one quick dash, he picked up the package from the human woman. He closed the door and put the sushi set on the table with a fond smile. This was the best sushi restaurant after the one he visited back in Aquarium Park. As usual, there were also two fortune cookies added to their order.

He didn’t waste time before setting up the table. He knew that the delivery meant Shadow will be here soon. Still, even when everything was prepared, chopsticks, plates and sauce bowls placed in their respectful places, Sonic couldn’t help but feel like there was something missing in all of this.

“Maybe we should catch a movie?” He said, lifting a finger to his lip, giving it a gentle nibble. Perhaps it was a bad habit, but who was there to scold him? “No no no, that’s too cliché. Shadow likes knitting though? Fuck, I suck at knitting—“

The doors swung open, revealing Shadow the Hedgehog himself.  _ Well, crap. _

“Hey, honey…” Sonic smiled and walked up to his boyfriend, giving him a warm, gentle hug. Something he learned along the way is that Shadow didn’t like being touched all that much when the stress of work was still fresh on his mind. The blue hedgehog’s hands were tender and kind, careful not to apply too much pressure. 

The ebony hedgehog sighed, and if his body language was anything to go by, it seemed that some of his tension released along with his exhale. Sonic’s smile widened.

He pecked the tan cheek gently, whispering words of praise. “You did great, Shads. You made it to the weekend. Come eat with me? The food is ready.”

“I would assume.” Shadow smirked and crossed his arms, but followed Sonic to the table, “Since I met Elena on her way back.”

“Wha? Who’s Elena?”

“The delivery lady. She really wanted my autograph on her bag, for some reason.”

“For some reason? Shads, you’re a hero! Why wouldn’t she want one?”

Sonic knew the answer to this question, but he still decided to try once again. He always would. 

_ Shadow, if only you could see yourself the way I see you… _

“I don’t feel like a hero. You know I don’t.” Shadow looked bashful, and perhaps a little sad. 

Sonic reached out to stroke the other male’s cheek, liking the sight of rubies glazing over with affection.  _ That’s better. _

“Well, you’re  _ my _ hero. And I’m glad other people see it too. So, did you sign her bag?”

The dark agent smiled. These wonderful corals looked so tender, so soft… so ready to share every emotion behind them with the blue mobian. They shined with many memories, and feelings that followed them. They also beamed with utter adoration.

It was a vulnerable state to be in, and yet the ebony hedgehog finally got to the point where he allowed it. He truly had come a long way.

“... I did.”

“Happy to hear that! See? You’re getting a hang of it,” the younger mobian beamed with a wink, “now let’s sit down, I think I’m speaking for both of us when I’m saying I’m almost drooling at the sight of these goodies.”

A slight grin graced the black hedgehog’s features. He sat down by the table and reached for the chopsticks.

“These are mine?” Shadow asked, pointing to a colorful set of inside-out wrapped rolls. His favorites. 

“Yep! I divided the rolls already, this whole big plate is yours and yours alone. I forgot the plant spicy mayo from the fridge though, you might wanna get it?”

“Sure.”

Fawn muzzle rested on the palm as the blue hero watched his partner move with a loving smile. At first it took him off guard to find out about the striped hedgehog’s diet choice. Not to mention it happened at his birthday party, too, and he did not consider the possibility that any of his guests might not want to eat a birthday cake that had animal products in it. He felt a bit guilty about not asking for the dark hedgehog’s eating habits beforehand, but Shadow did not seem to mind.

At first he thought it was contradicting Shadow’s personality, but as Sonic got to learn more about him, he realized it wasn’t really all that surprising. Despite his tough exterior, the striped hedgehog had hatred for violence rooted deeply inside of him-possibly because of Maria, if Shadow’s stories were anything to go by-and he really hated seeing anyone get hurt. He just… was perfectly aware of the world he lived in. And that life will not always give him a choice.

Chaos, Sonic loved him so much. All those little details about him.

“As much as I like this dazed look, I do think you should get back to Mobius and eat your food.”

Sonic blinked a couple times. “I-what?”

Shadow chuckled in response. “Nothing, you dork. Let’s eat, your tempura rolls will get cold.”

They ate in silence for most part, and the blue speedster was partially happy for it. It allowed him some time to ponder what he wanted to say.

“Shadow?” He called as his boyfriend was about to eat the last maki roll. The dark hedgehog just hummed in response, urging Sonic to continue.

“Have you ever felt that… that…”  _ Oh no. _ Now Shadow will definitely be able to tell something was off about him.

His worries were confirmed when he looked at Shadow’s face and saw concern there.

“Yes?” Shadow asked, cautiously. His voice was extremely soft. 

“Y-you don’t have to be worried like that! Heh,” Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, trying his best to sound confident, but it wasn’t enough to ease Shadow’s worries.

“I was just thinking… have you ever felt like, like there’s something you want to tell me, but can’t?”

Shadow looked uneasy for a second. Red eyes stayed focused on the wooden panels on the floor. 

“... maybe. Why?”

Suddenly, Sonic wanted to inquire Shadow’s own inner conflict, but he supposed it would not be the best time for it.

“There is… there is something... “ Sonic crossed his arms, gently rubbing at his sides, “There is something I want. From you.”

“From me?” Shadow’s focus returned to Sonic. The ebony hedgehog seemed confused. He also looked like Sonic was some kind of mystery he was trying to solve, some kind of code he needed to crack. The blue hedgehog couldn’t quite pinpoint how his partner’s expression made him feel, exactly.

“Yeah.” 

“What is it?” His voice was so calm. Collected. When Sonic closed his eyes, he could feel the gentle waves soothing him a bit.

_ Shadow is not a judgemental person. _

“There’s a part of me I’ve been exploring, you know?” Sonic gave a nervous chuckle and intertwined his gloved fingers together, “I’m still not sure if I completely understand that part of me, I might want to come back to it later, maybe research a bit more, things are still new you see—“

“What part of you?” Shadow squinted, “Sonic, you’re sidetracking.”

“Okay! Okay,” Sonic looked away in embarrassment. He took a deep breath, and when he spoke again, his talking pace was way faster than before, “the part of me that wants to dominate you in any way possible.”

Silence.

Sonic observed the black hedgehog take it all in with a shocked expression. Tan cheeks turned a bit darker, as if someone took a brush and sprinkled cocoa powder on the black hedgehog’s muzzle. The blue mobian wanted to hope that this was a good sign. Shadow’s lips were slightly parted and his hands twitched.

He sat like this for a while, until eventually he brought one of his palms to rest against his lips. A low hum left Shadow, a sound he typically made when lost in deep thought.

This was when Sonic decided he couldn’t take the silence anymore. 

“Well?” He called, “Look, it doesn’t have to change anything between us. It’s not like l want you to suffer or something! I’m still a hero, yeah? I care about your wellbeing, that never changed, and I suppose this wasn’t a good idea to talk about it to begin with. I mean, you’ve been through enough and all—”

“That can be arranged.”

“And I would never want to put you in a situation where you’re getting hurt aga—”

“Faker, I said that can be arranged. Now stop annoying me, or I’ll change my mind.”

Sonic remained silent, not sure if he should be excited or quite the opposite. He was still uneasy about this concept and he still needed to talk about it. Maybe the logical part of him knew that nothing was wrong with him, that was true. Maybe he knew he had no reason to feel guilty about his needs. But all of this is still so new to him, and things like this don’t just change in a span of one day. 

_ The world’s greatest hero enjoys inflicting pain on others. I mean, how does it even sound like?! _

A tender, gloveless hand caressing his cheek brought him out of his inner conflict. When did Shadow even remove his gloves?

And did it even matter when it was so warm and was making him feel at peace… 

The storm calmed in Sonic’s eyes, once again representing a calm forest. So full of freedom.

Shadow sighed and stroked his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumb, short claws pleasantly prickling the azure hero’s skin. “I am not sure what I was expecting you to say, but that was not it. So I was taken aback. But I would never think you would hurt me, even though you can. Everyone can, it’s a people thing,” a dark hand moved up to slowly comb through short fur located on top of Sonic’s head, slowly lulling him.

“You’re a kind person. To repeat your earlier words, you’re my hero,” Shadow smiled softly, one of his fangs gently peeking out as he spoke, “You happen to have needs and only wish to fulfill them in a consensual way, granted we both are enjoying the process. It only says good things about you as a person.”

He leaned in to place a tender kiss on the blue hedgehog’s lips, and Sonic leaned into the gesture. He stroked Shadow’s white tuft lovingly, gently. 

Not many people would understand that Sonic, no matter how confident, still questioned himself sometimes. Luckily, his partner understood that fully, even if he couldn’t relate.

They broke for air, and the striped hero continued his reassuring words, “The fact that you have been worried about sexually hurting me in fear of triggering me also says that no matter what, you’re an empathetic individual. Though in this particular case, I wish you had asked me first and foremost instead of immediately assuming what my potential reaction could be and why. I enjoy submitting, and I enjoy roughness during sex. It does not connect to anything I have been through in the past. I know you had good intentions, but for future reference, just ask me things instead of assuming.”

“... I see.” Sonic looked down in shame. Shadow was right. He should have trusted the dark hedgehog first and foremost. “I’m sorry.”

The dark hedgehog pecked his cheek. “Don’t overthink it. I understand why you behaved this way. And I trust you with everything I am.” 

The dark hedgehog continued his gentle pecks all the way up until he reached the blue furred ear. He smirked.

“So… you really think you could break me, huh?”

Sonic groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. That voice… that type of voice really did things to his head. He could already imagine himself pounding into Shadow’s tight heat, spanking him whenever he dared to fuck back onto his cock.

“Only if you want me to.” He murmured, which morphed into a strangled gasp as Shadow’s teeth sank into the blue ear, making him shiver.

“Let’s say I’ll give you a chance.” Shadow said, satisfaction clear in his voice. He pet the blue head tenderly, grinning to himself. He stepped away from Sonic to reach inside of the cabinet across the room, pulling out two items. A gun and a douche. “You show me you got what it takes, I’ll let you take control.” he proposed, wiggling the gun around. He placed the weapon inside his head quills and made his way to the bathroom, douche still in hand. “But don’t think I’ll let you every single time. I want to have my way with you, too.”

Sonic felt his throat get dry with these words. He sure thought dominating Shadow would be fun, but he didn’t ponder the idea of being dominated by Shadow all that much. Now that the dark hedgehog brought this idea to the conversation, the vision excited him. To dominate, to be dominated… to never know if he’ll win or lose…

That was something new. Something fresh. He would like to explore that idea, see where it took him.

“Sounds good to me.” Sonic commented with a smirk. “See ya in a bit then, get yourself ready for me.”

Shadow smirked back. He was ready for it.

“Better make it worth my time.”

The agent disappeared behind the bathroom door to take care of douching and the blue hedgehog wanted to scream in excitement. They will get to explore something new together! He could only hope it would take them somewhere good.

When Shadow returned from the bathroom, Sonic made sure to pay close attention to every movement the ebony hedgehog made. His ears were pinned back just a little bit in a slight show of submission, his movements were so suggestive… and the way he stroked his inhibitor rings… the blue hero wondered if the older mobian’s body language always hinted to something submissive, and he just missed it.

“Heh, I suppose I should have seen it coming,” Sonic smirked and walked up closer to his loved one. Shadow smirked back, his eyes just as fierce.

The striped hedgehog was challenging him, and Sonic loved that deeply.

He pushed the older mobian roughly against the wall, relishing in that delicious gasp he let out at the pang of pain. The tan cheek collided with the rough surface, and Sonic wondered how he could not have recognized the lust in the other’s gasps before. Now that Shadow has explained himself to the blue speedster, he could hear it clear as day.

“You’ve been just  _ itching _ to have someone put you in your place, huh?” Sonic teased into the dark furred ear. And when Shadow moaned, he thought he would collapse; they had only just begun, but he was already barely able to stand. This was new, this was intense. This was everything he had ever wanted, and there was going to be  _ more _ .

_ Is this what people mean when they say ‘be careful what you wish for’? Well, screw that. I’m going to dive into this hellfire headfirst. _

He couldn’t wait to get burnt.

True to his nature, Shadow didn’t stay put for long. After setting him free, Shadow pushed Sonic roughly onto the couch. Now straddling him, he pulled out a gun from his quills and aimed it at Sonic’s neck.

And that thrill of excitement was delicious, but first…

“Whoawhoawhoa there, cowboy. This thing is completely, one hundred percent harmless, right?” Sonic asked with a nervous smile, “totally unloaded and everything?”

Shadow gave him a flat stare.

“Hedgehog. Would I  _ ever _ point a loaded gun at you?”

“Well, you’ve done it before.”

The barrel of the gun was dug harder into his skin and Sonic chuckled. Riling Shadow up was just too amusing. 

“Well then, it’s not loaded  _ yet.  _ Don’t make me change my mind.”

After his laughter faded away, he gave the other a daring smirk once more.

“Getting cocky, are we?” Sonic pushed the other away, throwing him onto the floor. The sheer shock of it made Shadow drop the weapon, which Sonic quickly collected into his right hand. Before Shadow could attempt to fight back, the hero straddled him, both wrists held up with his left hand.

_ If Shadow tells me I have no idea how to hold a gun, I’m gonna slap him. _

“Well, well, well, Shads,” he started, feeling like he could get drunk on this feeling of superiority. The dark hedgehog started struggling, glaring daggers at his partner. This was so exciting he feared he was going to lose it anytime now. “Just what do you think you were doing?”

He leaned in close enough to bite the other’s lower lip. Shadow gasped, and moved forward to capture Sonic’s lips in a kiss, but it was no use. The blue hedgehog’s mouth was already out of his reach.

He exposed shiny fangs, tan muzzle twitching in frustration and Sonic couldn’t stop the feeling of amusement upon noticing his lover’s ire.

“You’ve been a really bad boy, haven’t you?” Sonic trailed the barrel down Shadow’s body. Slowly, tantalizingly. The dark hedgehog’s eyes were glazed with lust. He had no comeback, no plan B, so he just let it happen. 

Sonic let go of the weapon and took off a glove with his teeth. Shadow’s inhibitor ring shone a rich gold upon being exposed, and the dark hedgehog felt his heart soar. He would never expect Sonic to become this attached to the gauntlet, but the blue hedgehog never took it off.

_ ‘It’s what kept my hopes up. It’s also what kept my memories of you alive. I’m never letting go of it.’  _

Recalling that conversation still took Shadow’s breath away. He smiled, and Sonic smiled back. He understood.

Sonic captured their lips in a sweet kiss, before his smile turned more playful once again.

“It’s about time you  _ learned your place. _ ”

The blue hedgehog’s voice had a rough edge to it. It was something Shadow hadn’t heard until today, but also something he was very quickly coming to love.

Though when suddenly Sonic raked his claws down Shadow’s torso, hard, he struggled against his captor’s hold. He was unsure which one of the sensations he adored most by this point.

Then again… did it matter? He wanted them all. He wanted to greedily drink all of these sensations till there was nothing left to drink from anymore.

“Ah!” Shadow called out, back arching. He wanted to plead the other for more friction, but he couldn’t give in so fast.  _ Not yet.  _

The dark hedgehog’s glare turned cold.

“If you think you’ve already won, you’re dead fucking wrong.”

Sonic chuckled in response, finding the struggle downright amusing.

“Oooh, I’m  _ sooo _ scared,” He mocked the other’s attempt to turn the tables. If Shadow wanted power, this was not how he was going to get it. Pale lips suckled on the wonderful skin hidden behind the obsidian fur located on his partner’s neck. How he loved the way his lover would shiver, how feverish his body would get whenever Sonic pressed the right buttons. He doubted he could ever have enough of this sensation. “I know I’ve won, otherwise…”

He sunk lower, reaching the dark nubs hidden beneath the black fur. He sucked on a nub eagerly, biting the skin every now and then.

The ebony hedgehog moaned with wild abandon, and it was so alluring Sonic couldn’t help but let out pleased noises of his own upon hearing his lover’s ecstasy.  _ Oh fuck, yes… _

“Ah! Hnn!”

No feeling in the world compared to ecstasy he felt upon hearing Shadow’s lustful sounds. The dark hero was  _ loud, _ his voice was breaking every now and then, and it was raspy as though the other couldn’t decide between screaming his pleasure to the night air and breathing in so he didn't pass out.

Sonic pulled back, allowing Shadow to take a breather.

“Otherwise, how come you’re loving it so much? You’re practically begging me for more.” 

Sonic’s fingers trailed lower, pleased to find an already growing bulge in between Shadow’s legs. 

“Yes,” he panted out. He can’t wait for Shadow’s length to expose itself so that the real fun could begin.

“Mmh…” the blue hedgehog moaned in delight, stroking the pouch lovingly. It started stirring a bit underneath his fingertips and he licked his lips in a display of impatience. 

“Come on…” the blue hedgehog encouraged, switching his position so that now each of their fingers were intertwined together. Grinding their loins in sweet, hot friction, he couldn’t stop a toothy grin from forming on his face. 

Both hedgehogs moaned, lost in pleasure. Shadow threw his head back and closed his eyes. It was too much. They were so close, and the heat was overwhelming, and Sonic’s smell started to become tainted with the delicious scent of lust…

“Open your eyes,” the blue hedgehog demanded, face dangerously close to Shadow’s own, “there is nowhere you can hide, Shadow.” He stopped for a second to suck on the older mobian’s lower lip, moaning in response to his lover’s wanton sounds, “There is nowhere you can go that I won’t be able to follow. Even if you close your eyes.”

Shadow wasn’t even sure how to find words in himself to reply; Sonic was right. Even if he closed his eyes, his fantasies ran wild. He could see these hungry emeralds boring into his soul, the cocky grin that felt hotter than the fire itself. 

Both of their wet erections kept brushing against each other, making slick noises he relished in between hearing Sonic’s lustful moans. 

He opened his eyes, ready to stare into the real deal. Into lush green eyes so dark with need that for a second, the striped hedgehog wondered if they indeed belonged to the one and only Sonic. 

Sonic smiled at him, glad to see they were making some progress.

“There we go. Good boy, Shads.” He praised and pecked his lover’s lips. He sped up the pace of his hips, and Shadow’s fingers dug deeper into the peach ungloved ones. 

Shadow was so far gone; coral eyes unfocused, mouth open in a constant onslaught of wanton noises. His hands were shivering with the strain, doing their best to twitch against his captor, but to no avail. It felt so grounding, there was no sensation he would rather feel at the moment.

‘He’s not going to let go,’ Shadow thought, and that turned him on even more. He was so, so close…

And Sonic knew it, too. The realization brought back the carnal desire from yesterday. He wondered how his lover would react if he were to follow it this time. His face morphed into something downright ravenous, sharp fangs exposed shining in the night light being the only warning the striped hedgehog got before they sank deep into his neck. Sonic let out a pleased groan at the feeling. Shadow was so downright delicious, he couldn’t stop himself; not anymore, when he knew the dark hedgehog wanted him in this way, too.

The dark hedgehog screamed in pleasure as he spasmed, overcome by emotions. His body felt hot, and nothing but Sonic made sense. With one last push of his hips, he released his load against Sonic’s loins and chest. Peach fur on the blue hedgehog’s belly was getting sticky as he helped his lover ride out his orgasm, moving slowly back and forth to push out the last spurts and avoid overstimulation. The blue hedgehog let go of Shadow’s neck and sighed happily; nothing compared to witnessing his lover lose himself like this. Shadow looked so debauched, so filthy, and he couldn’t wait to see his partner like this more often. It was never enough.

He pecked his lover on the cheek, waiting patiently for him to regain his strength and senses.

“You did great, love. Thank you.” He pulled back so they could stare at each other. Pure affection was shining bright across the caring fire and peaceful jungle, and both mobians smiled blissfully as their breaths gradually got back to normal.

Sonic’s hands turned gentle as he massaged the tension out of Shadow’s strained palms, and the agent sighed happily, loving the care he was receiving. Once Shadow felt good enough to continue, he reached out to gently hold the blue hero’s face in his hands.

“I can take much more than that.” He said with a dark smirk, and his lover grinned back. Of course he could. Shadow was remarkable in nearly everything he’s done, and this was no exception.

“Happy to hear that. Well then, let’s try something different, shall we?”

Slowly, Sonic’s fingers trailed back to the handle of the gun, and the striped hero’s eyes flickered with something akin to curiosity. Before the dark hedgehog could figure out where the current situation was going, the cold steel was pointed at his neck again. 

“On your knees.” Sonic ordered, and for a moment Shadow wondered if he was really one in the same with his sweet and caring boyfriend. How come he’s never realized how demanding Sonic could be if he wanted to? And how come he never knew how  _ hot _ it could be?

Still, the rules were simple—whoever wielded the gun, held power over the other. So when Sonic stood up and sat back on the leather couch, the dark hedgehog obediently prowled towards his partner, resting his head on one of the blue thighs.

The dark hedgehog licked his lips as he was eyeing the other’s wet shaft with an increasing hunger. He couldn’t stop his fantasies from running wild, and it showed in his lost gaze.

The blue hero smirked as he took in the sight of Shadow like this. He observed the way his hips swayed, hoping to get Sonic’s attention; the wonderful tan cheeks that blushed a darker shade, the beautiful lips that parted halfway as Shadow panted, trying to get the post-orgasmic bewilderment that ran through his veins out of his system. His fiery irises that still had this delicious rebellious spark in them, but he did not dare move against the weapon currently pointed at his cheek.

“Would you look at that,” Sonic commented, taking a rather forceful and painful hold of his lover’s cheeks and chin. Lustful coral glazed over yet again, “Shadow the Hedgehog, the strongest of them all, whining and begging to be mistreated and humiliated like a mutt.”

Shadow bared his teeth at the other, glaring at his captor. The blue hedgehog only grinned in response.

“Ah-ah-ah, Shadow. Keep those pearly whites safely tucked away for me, hmm?” Sonic said, his voice low and raspy, barely above a whisper as he loomed above Shadow’s ear. He sucked on the appendage gently, drinking in the delicious filthy moan that left the dark hedgehog’s lips. Blue lids slid closed, wishing he could absorb and possess all the warmth that radiated off of his lover.

“Otherwise, you’ll leave me no choice but to…”

Instead of finishing his sentence, he bit on Shadow’s ear. It wasn’t enough to pierce through skin, but it was hard enough to send the other’s mind into the ultimate frenzy.

“N-ngh…!” He panted, shivered and wailed, but there was nothing he could do to get his brain back on track. His fingers, still hidden from the rest of the world due to his gloves, dug into the blue thighs as hard as they could. This sensation was disappointing to Sonic, in a way.

He captured Shadow’s hands in his own to take off the glove that still remained on his left hand—and placed them on his hips again.

“That was a weak attempt at revenge. Wanna try this again?” The blue hedgehog teased, patting his lover’s head.

Instead of raking his claws through the blue thighs like Sonic expected him to do, the striped hedgehog moved to gently touch his weeping erection. The blue speedster let out a startled whine at the sensation. He was prepared for a glare, not for a sweet, innocent smile from the ebony mobian. Somehow, this tender behavior did a better job at intimidating Sonic than a vision of bites and scratches.  _ Shadow was full of surprises, wasn’t he? _

“Revenge? Why would I want that?” The striped hedgehog teased, taking his time in stroking his partner’s shaft. Sonic’s breathing sped up and Shadow couldn’t stop his grin. He couldn’t refrain himself from soaking it all in.

“Y-you know…”

“No, I don’t know, actually.” A tiny smile made its way back to the ebony hedgehog’s face. He raised up a little bit so his lips were close to one of the blue furred ears, “What would I want revenge for? This?”

He bit down hard, returning the blue hedgehog’s gesture from earlier. Sonic keened, scratching the black arms with his nails. They were trimmed a little bit shorter than Shadow liked to keep his nails, but they could still leave some scratch marks. Sonic shivered, liking where this was going. There was something intoxicating in seeing Shadow give in, but as of now, it wasn’t entirely sure who was going to win, and the spark of uncertainty was something just as delicious. He wouldn’t mind Shadow gaining power, granted his lover played the cards well.

“Hmmm… so I guess that silence is a no? Well then, maybe you meant…” Shadow sunk lower and dug his fangs into the side of the blue neck, raking his sharp nails down the peach torso in a similar manner that Sonic had done to him before.

“Ah!” Sonic’s mind was thrown into a loop, his panting hard and fast. One exhale chased another desperately, and he couldn’t see the end of this madness. He didn’t want to. His erection was so hard it hurt by this point, and his lover was so hot that he genuinely didn’t care about something as petty as a position by this point. He just wanted more, and he wanted it now.

“Stop teasing me!” He growled in frustration, and Shadow only chuckled in response. He began suckling on the other’s neck to make up for his earlier bite.

_ Damn that brat... _

Striped hands slowly moved away from Sonic’s torso to grab the gun that laid beside him. It was only when the blue hedgehog felt the cold barrel point at his head that he realized he let go of it a while ago. It felt a little humiliating to know Shadow didn’t even have to fight him to get it.

“That was just too easy, honey,” the striped hedgehog commented, staring right into furious green eyes. Of course he would rub it in. Of course he would. 

“But don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” Shadow’s tone was sickeningly sweet, and when he laid a gentle kiss on peach lips Sonic was sure he had no idea what to expect of his boyfriend next. So, feeling Shadow slide his weeping erection in between black thighs took him so off guard he could not stop his reaction.

A low, long moan slipped from peach lips, “Chaos, Shads…” 

He squeezed his eyes, hiding his flustered self away from the rest of the world. For a moment, it felt like he had no control over his limbs at all. Warmth was all he felt. 

They didn’t have sex like this often. They didn’t always have time to prepare for penetration beforehand, so most often the two hedgehogs resorted to oral sex, petting or thigh jobs. They loved experimenting with what they liked best, and adored the experience of learning about their bodies.

Each of their times together was special in its own way, every time they had sex left some kind of pleasant memory in Sonic, even if they had their fair share of ups and downs when it came to delivering pleasure.

They had a lot to learn, and perhaps they still do. But it was okay.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Shadow cooed and Sonic was brought back to reality, “You missed being inside me, didn’t you? I bet you did.” 

Sonic frowned in frustration. Couldn’t he just shut up and ride him already? Shadow was hot, inside and out, and currently he was more focused on the  _ inside _ part. The anticipation was more than he could handle.

Fawn hands moved to grip dark thighs, the blue hero’s teeth bared once more as he was ready to force his erection even deeper inside his lover. It was burning. So intense, so inviting…

But it didn’t come true. Shadow slapped his hands away, and the barrel of the gun reminded him of the rules.

Shadow’s glare didn’t look as fierce as he panted, somehow. “Don’t even think about it. I have the power now, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll…” a lustful gasp was torn from the striped hero’s lungs as he slowly lowered himself further onto Sonic’s shaft. He moaned, and the younger mobian could feel the trembles of his lover resonate onto his skin, when the gun started shaking a bit as well. “... stay put.”

Sonic giggled, “yes, sir—mmph!“ he was about to add another cocky remark, only to let out a muffled, startled sound. He looked down only to realize that Shadow covered his mouth with his hand.

The dark hedgehog looked so far gone. He was torn between trying to look intimidating and fierce, and needy. He danced on Sonic’s lap in fluid motions, and every now and then, blue ears would catch a broken whispered ‘please’; a sound that could easily get lost among pants and grunts.

Shadow sped up and Sonic’s eyes rolled all the way up. This was perfect, this was everything he wanted, but… his hands still obediently laid by his sides, twitching and trembling with the lack of friction. He couldn’t just stay like this, he had to do  _ something… _

Slowly, one of his palms moved to gently stroke Shadow’s weeping erection. Sonic grunted in pleasure at the lustful scream that has torn itself from his lover’s gorgeous lips.

“Good boy…” Shadow praised and let go of the gun to take Sonic’s free hand in his own. He laid gentle kisses on the pale knuckles, and Sonic made a mental note to kiss the other senseless when he finally will be able to. 

Shadow let go of his hand, and the younger mobian let himself drown in these feelings. This lust, this haze, this desire. This need to pleasure Shadow, to make him lose it so hard nothing else mattered. 

So he did his best to provide. He stroked the other’s cock exactly how Shadow liked it— avoiding the tip to prevent overstimulation he knew the dark hero disliked, stroking the sides hard yet slow, taking his time loving bringing pleasure to his partner. Sonic’s sounds got louder, more needy as he put on a sensual show he knew would be  _ much  _ appreciated by the other. He knew that his low, prolonged growls would make Shadow whimper with need. He knew that his loud, filthy moans, along with his lids fluttering in pleasure will make Shadow’s hands tremble, and he was fully prepared for the older hedgehog’s movements to become erratic. 

“Fuck, Sonic…” Shadow praised, stroking the blue head gently with his other hand. The other couldn’t decide if he wanted to go slow or gentle, and Sonic knew this was a good sign. The other never quite knew what to do with himself when he was about to come. 

But he still let out a muffled scream when a moment later Shadow sank his fangs into his ear once again. It was too much, he couldn’t take it. With the other’s heat enveloping him like this, this beautiful sway of his hips and the mixture of rough and tender treatment, there was only so much he could take. He closed his eyes and let his orgasm take full control of his body, loving the feeling of his cum spreading into the other’s insides. Shadow screamed, but he didn’t stop moving.

“More,” he growled possessively, his moves faster than before to push out any last spurts “you’re going… to give me more. Ah!” His hands fell to Sonic’s shoulders for some stability when his wish was granted. Shadow moaned in delight as he released over Sonic’s stomach and hand. 

The blue hedgehog took full advantage of finally being in full control of his lips, immediately pressing them onto the dark shoulder, laying soothing kisses and nuzzling them with his cheek tenderly until the last trembles died out.

Shadow was still panting when Sonic decided to speak up. He seemed to only partially be present, but the blue hedgehog decided that it was good enough. His words could reach him.

“I love you so much.” He whispered, holding Shadow close. He giggled. “Heh, we sure did learn something new about ourselves today, haven’t we?”

The ebony mobian nuzzled a blue shoulder. Things were calm. Content.

“We sure did.”

“I’m so happy about it,” The blue hedgehog said, his smile brighter than a thousand suns, “I want to keep on moving, changing. Improving. I’m so glad I can do that with you, and I’m so happy you enjoy it just as much as I do.”

They shared one more kiss before Shadow gently pulled himself off, hissing as he did so. When they parted, the dark hedgehog got up and grabbed a hold of a fawn hand.

“We should take a bath. But I wouldn’t mind learning more about you.”

The ebony mobian’s smirk was so inviting, so enticing. How could he say no?

_ I’ll always want to know more about you, Shadow. _


End file.
